


Impossible

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Death Race (2008)
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble, M/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-11
Updated: 2009-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt





	Impossible

Terminal Island was long behind him, Miami was his future now, but Machine Gun Joe couldn't escape who he was. It was impossible.

_Jensen pulling his shirt over his head. Jensen wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. Jensen bending low over the car to tune something in the engine. Jensen chugging a bottle of water, droplets running down his throat._

It was impossible to ignore when Joe just wanted something he knew he couldn't have. Jensen wasn't like that and they weren't in jail to justify the need.

Like that mattered. Joe couldn't escape.


End file.
